The fabric strap is a widely used article in daily life, particularly in the garment industry. Conventionally, the weft yarn at the place where it turns around on the side warp or lock yarn is exposed and is in contact with the skin of the user, which can create a very coarse feel to the skin, particularly when the strap uses thicker spandex covered yarns as the warps for purposes of increasing the thickness and strength or making any attached side laces straight, not prone to rolling back. To overcome this problem, one common method in the art is to use an additional piece of cloth to cover around the strap's edge. However, this complicated process lowers production efficiency and hinders automation of the manufacturing process. Another method is disclosed in Chinese Pat. No. 200510036729.5, issued to Pioneer Elastic Fabric Ltd. (China). In this method, the fabric strap was designed to contain yarns of low-melting point along each of the side edges. Before subject to a heat-treating process with an ironing equipment, the edge is folded along an imaginative longitudinal line onto the strap itself and the low-melting point material of the edge melts and sticks to the surface upon which the edge was folded during the heat treatment, resulting a two-layer laminated structure along each edge. After this folding and laminating process, the actual coarse fabric edge is no longer at the edge of the resulting fabric but is folded towards the middle of the strap and will not be in contact with the skin. The new edge of the strap is formed along the folding line, which is soft and smooth. While this method realizes the effect of softening the edges of the strap, it suffers the drawbacks of high production costs with a complicated manufacturing process.